Character Stats
'Stats' Strength : (STR) Affects damage of close ranged attacks. ''Mainly For: ''Warrior Intelligence : (INT) Affects the strength of magic attacks, heals, shields and attack success rate. Mainly For: Magician Dexterity :(DEX) Affects damage, rate of evasion, hitrates (during attacks; success rate of hits). Note: 2 dex = 1 hitrate is believed to be true Mainly For: Ranger Constitution : (CON) Affects number of Health Points and amount of Health Points increased when leveling. Mainly For: Warrior Ranger Magician Wisdom : (WIS) Affects number of Mana Points and amount of Health Points increased when leveling. Mainly For: Magician 'FAQ' This is where questions about TWOM, that cannot be answered through the info on this Wikia, are answered by experienced players. If you have a question that like to be answered please post on the Talk: Game Mechanics page. Questions will be reviewed, answered, catergorized and posted here as soon as possible. So feel free to ask questions! 'Stats:' Q: ''How does INT affect Magician damage and heal? (I know it increases damage but how much?) '' A: For every 3 int, a +1 Health Point to heal is added. For an example, if you have Light Healing (Volume III) (40 HP heal) and 24 int (8 heal) you heal 48 in total. About the damage, this is unknown. Q: ''How does level affect damage output?'' A: It's like leveling in skill, the better you are, the better you can attack, cast spells, act. Q: ''Is it better to have a Wooden Staff with intelligence (INT) +5 (with damage 3 to 12 with 7.5 avg) or an Oak Tree Staff with no INT (with damage 4 to 16 with 10 avg)? (Both of these have no enchantment)'' A: I have a Wooden Staff in my BF1 account. It is a +5 INT staff and it is good. I would say a +6, +5 INT Wooden Staff is good until level 16+. Q: ''How does constitution affect damage taken?'' A: Constitution is just the amount of health you have. For example, if someone with a lower constitution gets 10 damage, and they have 50 health, it would be 40/50. If another person had higher constitution, 80 health, and took the same amount of damage, they would have 70/80. Q: ''How does Health Point (HP) regeneration affect damage taken?'' A: It only helps you get the HP faster. For example, you might get 5 points per tick, but with 2 HP regeneration, you get 7 HP per tick. Q:'' Does 2 regeneration (MP or HP) potions and equipment work the same?'' A: Yes, they both regenerate your Health Points faster. Check the question above. Q: ''How often do you regenerate HP?'' A: Every few seconds. (or a tick) Q: ''Does Weakness affect monsters?'' A: Yes it does. Q: ''Does regeneration equipments stack?'' A: Yes, for example, you may have a belt and hat that regenerates mana, up to 4+ mana regeneration is possible. Q: ''Does critical, speed, regeneration...etc. potions stack?'' A: Yes, in the top left corner under your icon, there are small pictures that show what potions you have used. Once the time for the potions to work begin to wear off, the pictures begins to flash. When it is completely worn off, it disappears. The potion can probably be used once at a time. So using two mana regeneration potion is pretty much useless ( if you use both at the same time). But the HP/MP regeneration equipments affects you when you wear it. Including the potion you are using. So it does add up the equipment. And no, it doesn't stack (the potions). Q: What affects criticals? ''' '''A: '''Criticals can be gained from Stimulants, pets or equipment with a statistic (stat) that has a critical. Highest critical possible can be up to 26(+). '''Q: ''Does 1 critical mean that you will have a critical of 1% more of your hits?'' A: We aren't sure, but I think it's more than 1%. 'Enchant Scrolls:' Q: How do Weapon Enchant scrolls help you? ''' '''A: If a weapon is enchanted, the number of enchants placed on it adds 1 damage to the weapon. For example, a Wooden Shortbow has 6 to 2 damage. If 2 Weapon Enchants were placed on it, the damage would increase to 8 to 2 damage. If you place over 6 enchants on a weapon, there is a possibility that it could be destroyed (turned to ash). Q: Do Weapon and Armor Enchant Scrolls improve stats that are already on the Item (eg. STR, HR, INT, CRIT)? ''' '''A: No, they only improve the weapon itself. Q: How do Armor Enchant scrolls help you? ''' '''A: Armor Enchant Scrolls are like Weapon Enchants. It increases the number of armor you have by 1. For instance, if a robe with 2 armor is enchanted once, then the armor is increased to 3. 'Experience': Q: ''How do you get experience?'' A: '''You receive experience from killing monsters near your level, but once you get a certain level above the monster, you will no longer receive experience. See IMO EXP Gain. '''Q: How does party experience work? A: First hand, I know that you do split experience evenly at lower levels when party members are at a similar level, but my level 13 mage could not share with a level 3 warrior (in party) even when the monsters were giving me experience. 'Armor:' Q: ''Does armor affect magic as well as Warrior/Ranger attacks?'' A: Yes, but resist is better when fighting mages. Q: ''Do shields affect the % of an attack being blocked?'' A: Yes, they do slightly affect how often attacks are blocked, the amount different indicated by the "block" stat. I'm not sure exactly how much its affect is though. Q:'' Does armor subtract damage from each hit or subtracts a % of damage taken?'' A: I think so. When I am fighting a Warrior as my mage, I notice that they take a little less damage than Rangers and other mages. (eg. if the hit was 20 and you have 5 armor then the damage would be 15 or 19 respectively?) Category:Misc Category:Guide